(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding wheel replacement safety structure for handheld grinding wheel device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Handy handheld grinding wheel devices that are used on-site to remove burrs or polishing are commonly used electric hand tools. For different grinding operations, they are used in conjunction with different types of grinding wheels. Besides, the grinding wheels have to be replaced after being used for some time. As such, replacement of grinding wheels is necessary.
However, a conventional handheld grinding wheel device is not equipped with any safety structure to lock the grinding wheel or the actuating push button to ensure safety during replacement.
The present invention relates to a grinding wheel replacement safety structure for handheld grinding wheel device.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a grinding wheel replacement safety structure for handheld grinding wheel device that can lock a grinding wheel fitting end and prevent movement of an actuating push button during replacement of grinding wheels to thereby overcome the drawbacks with the prior art.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.